amarteno sabes cuanto me costo decirtelo
by Vocaloid02xRin
Summary: Kaoru se encuentra confundido...no sabe como decir ke ama a Hikaru


"amarte....no sabes cuanto me costo decírtelo"

El en host club estaban todos haciendo su trabajo como anfitriones, en una de las mesas, estaban los gemelos Hitachiin atendiendo a unas cuantas clientas....

-clienta A-que es lo que mas te gusta de la vida hikaru kun?

-es en tener la suerte de tener un gemelo tan perfecto como mi hermanito menor Kaoru

-hikaru...yo quería decir eso de ti....(se sonroja)

-clienta B-que es lo que mas te gusta de tu gemelo Kaoru kun?

-que el sea tan tierno conmigo en las noches de frió... (sonríe tiernamente, carita de cachorrito)

-clientas-Ooh...que tierno... –sonrisas MOE

-toma el rostro de su hermano-que lindo eres Kaoru cuando tu pones esa carita de cachorro...-se acerca un poco mas a su gemelo como si se fueran a dar un beso-

-hi...hikaru... –se apena-

-Kaoru se fue de lo que había planeado con su hermano para lo que iban a mostrar a las clientas, así que se decidió!!! y beso a su hermano en el acto-

-todas las clientas que estaban presentes en el host Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!!!!!! -gritos de emoción más las llamas de MOE-

-pasoo!!!pasoo!!! pasooo!!!!! al fin pasoo!!!!! ya era hora!!! esto si que es emocionante!!!! al fin los gemelos Hitachiin se besaron!!!! –llora de emoción-

-Hika chan y Kao chan se dieron su primer besito, que lindo!!! no es así Takashi?? –sonríe tiernamente-

-sii –tan frió como de costumbre-

-corre a la velocidad de la luz, separa los labios de los gemelos y toma a los dos de la chaqueta del uniforme-que significo eso?!! u...u...ustedes dos!!! se...se besaron así como así!!!!!! –se sonroja y a la vez se enfurece-

-si, y que tiene?? –sonríe inocentemente-

-Tamaki y Hikaru-como que, "y que tiene"??!!!

-toma a su hermano de la mano y se lo lleva a los vestidores- tenemos que hablar urgentemente

...mientras los gemelos se iban a los vestidores tomados de la mano, Kyouya senpaii dijo apenas ellos no estaban...

-bueno...dado lo que ha ocurrido con los gemelos Hitachiin, les ofrezco a todas las clientas este CD -muestra un CD con la portada del beso de los gemelos- que se venderán en su contenido especial de como ocurrió el beso

...Todas las Clientas Presentes corrieron como una gran estampida en donde estaba Kyouya y todos los CD se vendieron como pan caliente...

-como me gusta hacer este tipo de negocios :)

-Kyouya senpaii....

-¿que?

-preocupada- no crees que tuviste que preguntarles antes de vender todos esos CD?

-que acaso no le gusto a los dos hacer demasiado escándalo en el club? tenían que pagar todos los daños escolares por el escándalo ocurrido, ahora Haruhi, ve a atender tus clientas si no quieres que te haga algo parecido también... -Kyouya se va contando el dinero ganado-

-en sus pensamientos-maldito rico bastado!!! -se va a atender sus clientas-

mientras tanto en los vestidores

-empujo a su hermano a la pared y lo sujeta de su chaqueta del uniforme-¡¿porque mierda hiciste eso?!! eso no lo habíamos planeado!!!!! idiota!!! -cara de odio-

-pe...pero....-se pone nervioso por la cara que le ponía su hermano-

-pero que!! tu no eres así!!!! Así que vasta!!!! que no se repita entendido!!!! -suelta a su hermano-ahora vamos... o estaremos en un serio problema con Kyouya senpaii -sale de los vestidores-  
-aun en los vestidores- pucha... se enojo conmigo esta bien, no lo haré más...-sale de los vestidores-ya Hikaru, comencemos...-quedo frió con lo que veía-

observaba como su gemelo en como estaba hablando con Haruhi de una forma muy cariñosa y que luego la abrazaba

Hikaru...porque haces eso!!! y justo al frente de mí!!! ya bueno, acepto que le guste Haruhi, pero pucha... que me pasa!! porque siento esto cada vez veo a hikaru abrazando a Haruhi!! siento algo que me lastima mucho por dentro, me pregunto que demonios será? si siquiera lo puedo ver a la cara porque me sonrojo a la velocidad de la luz... que mierda me pasa!!! esto es muy molestoso.... (Pensamiento de Kaoru)

-Hi...Hikaru!!! -grito por lo enojado que se puso-

-que... -aun abrazado de Haruhi-

-tenemos que ir a atender a nuestras clientas que nos están esperando...-toma a hikaru de la mano y se lo lleva a donde están las clientas-

pero que mierda?! que demonios le paso, que tiene, que bicho le pico?? esta actuando tan raro, ni siquiera me esta mirando a la cara cuando me habla... (pensamiento de hikaru)

-detiene a Kaoru y lo sujeta de la mano-dime que te pasa!! no te soltare hasta que me digas que mierda es lo que te esta pasando!!!

-se enfurece-

-no me pasa nada!!! -no miraba a la cara a su hermano-

-que me digas!! soy tu hermano mayor, y me preocupa lo que le este pasando algo malo a mi hermanito!!

-que... –se sintió con lo ultimo- no me pasa nada!!!! -sale corriendo del club llorando-

-Kaoru...que te pasa.... –se preocupa-

-kao chan!!!!! -sigue a Kaoru-

¡¿que me pasa?! ¿Porque estoy actuando así? yo nunca eh sido así, porque no soy capas de mirar a la cara a hikaru? es como si yo no quisiera verme a un espejo... (pensamiento de Kaoru)

-escondido en el jardín de rosas, se puso a llorar-que me pasa!!!! yo no soy así!!!! -decía esas palabras sollozando y se cubría su cara por la pena que tenia- ¡¿que onda conmigo?! -sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro y la primera persona que pensó que era, era hikaru pero no era así, era Hanni senpaii- Hanni senpaii, eras tu... -se secaba la carita-

-uff...kao chan!! corres muy rápido!!! además me costo mucho encontrarte aquii!!! -se sienta a su lado- que te sucede kao chan??

porque estas así con Hika chan?? -lo ayuda a secarse la carita-

-mirada apenada-ni yo mismo se que me esta pasando, ya no puedo ni siquiera ver a la cara a Hikaru!!

-le presta su usa chan a Kaoru- te hizo algo hika chan?? –se preocupa-

-si...noo!!...ammh...no see!! estoy tan confuso –se apena-

-Hika chan se enojo contigo??

-lo más probable que si, por el accidente del beso... –mira a otra parte con su cara muy sonrojada-

-lo que yo vi no fue un "accidente" que digamos!! –sonríe inocentemente-

-si lo fue –le frunce el seño-

-abraza a Kaoru-vamos, admite que no fue un accidente!! porque tu sabes que no fue así!!!!! –le sonríe-

-bueno ya si!!! no fue un accidente!!!! contento?! - le frunce el seño pero a la vez aun más rojo porque sabia que Hanni senpaii tenia razón-

-¿porque lo hiciste? lo planeaste con Hika chan para las clientas??

-para ser sincero, no fue planeado...es que no se!! solo me impulse y lo bese... pero ahora se enojo conmigo!! –se entristece-

-no creo que este enojado, Hika chan te quiere mucho para enojarse contigo -abraza mas fuerte a Kaoru- porque no mejor vamos al host, y te disculpas con hika chan por todo lo ocurrido, nee!! –le sonríe-

-pero que pasa si no me quiere hablar?! –se preocupa-

-si te va a hablar!! incluso estará feliz de verte!!! porque quedo muy preocupado cuando te fuiste corriendo

-e...esta bien....vamos...-se levanta-

-ese es el espíritu kao chan!!!!!

-se sonroja pero igual le sonríe-

~en el club~

-¿que le estará pasando a Kaoru? ¿me estará ocultando algo que yo no sepa? -se sienta en uno de los sillones-

-se sienta al lado de hikaru-que le ocurre a Kaoru? -le sirve una taza de té-

-no lo se... esta muy raro después de lo que ocurrid con el beso -toma un poco de té-

-¿y porque te beso? ¿acaso ustedes lo planearon?

-no se por qué paso lo del beso, y no... no fue planeado! él me beso porque si! por primera vez sentí sus labios sobre los míos –frunce el seño y se sonroja-

-ammh... tu crees que...-piensa un poco-ammh....ya se lo que le ocurre a Kaoru...

-se desespera- que le pasoo!! dime!!! tengo que saber lo que le sucede a Kaoru!!! -se levanta alterado del sillón-

-aaahh!!!! -se asusto un poco por la reacción-

-llega a la velocidad de la luz- te prohíbo que le levantes la voz a Haruhi!!! -se fija que él esta triste- emmh...-se acerca a Haruhi- que le paso a hikaru? y donde esta Kaoru?

-hikaru esta triste, y no sabemos en donde esta Kaoru porque salio corriendo de aquí tamaki senpaii –preocupada-

-Aah... ya entiendo...-se acerca a hikaru- que le hiciste ahora gemelo endemoniado? -se lo decía en broma- {Tarado ¬_¬#}

-cállate idiota!!! yo no le haría nada a Kaoru!! además si me quieres hablar ahora entupido, quiero que sea para que me digas cosas coherentes!!! si es que puedes....grandísimo idiota -le caen algunas lagrimas-

-ya bueno, lo siento!!! -se esconde detrás del sillón-

-aun contando el dinero-te felicito Hikaru, por lo que ocurrió con el beso han llegado aun mas clientas pero como Kaoru no esta ahora, todo el dinero que estamos perdiendo ahora lo tendrán que reemplazar con muchos besos mas, entendido? -se va-

-entra al salón con Kaoru-llegamos!!! lo sentimos muchísimo por la tardanza!!!! -toma de la mano a Kaoru- ven vamos!!! -lo lleva corriendo en donde estaba hikaru-

-¡y que le voy a decir! -se puso nervioso-

-observa a su hermano-ven Kaoru... -toma a Kaoru y lo abraza- Kaoru, no te quiero ver llorar y mucho menos que estés triste -lo besa en la mejilla- vamos!! ahora dame una linda sonrisita!!! -quería ver la cara de su hermano pero él se negaba- ya po Kaoru...mírame... -le insistía a que lo viera pero...-

-uff... menos mal que ya llego Kaoru... bueno, y que esperan!!! a trabajar!!! -empuja a los dos para que atiendan a sus clientas-

~con las clientas~

-clienta A mira a Kaoru- que te sucede Kaoru kun?¿ por qué estas tan triste?

-ah bueno, pues yo... emmh...-no sabia que decir-

-para salvar la situación- esta así por qué en la noche lo hice sufrir mucho, no es así Kaoru?? -abraza a su hermano-

-siguiéndole la corriente-si... fue algo muy injusto lo que me hiciste anoche!!! -pero no miraba a la cara-

-clienta B-¿y por qué Kaoru kun no te quiere ver a la cara Hikaru kun?  
-no lo se...-toma la cara de su hermano y con su dedo índice lo fuerza a que lo vea a la cara-...pero se que él si puede verme a la cara...-le acaricia la cara a su hermano- me puede ver a la cara por qué sabe que entre los dos nos queremos mucho... -iba a besar a su hermano pero se negó-

-se alejaba de su hermano-no... no quiero que me beses...-se tapa la boca y le dice casi susurrando- después no quiero que estés enfadado conmigo otra vez... –se apena-

-Kaoru... -mira preocupado a su hermano mientras que le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente-

-Todas las Clientas Presentes-Kyaahh!!! que tierno!!!!! –llamas de MOE-

-este día si que a sido perfecto!!! primero fue el beso, luego la huida y ahora el desprecio del segundo beso!!! esto si que es oro puro!!!!!! –se babea de la emoción-

pero que demonios le ocurre!!! primero él me beso!!! y ahora cuando yo lo iba a besar se negó, le digo también que lo quiero mucho y no me pesco, mi hermano si que salio rarito –frunce el seño- (pensamiento de hikaru)

-se levanta y se va-

-¿y ahora a donde se supone que vas?

-que te importa, ahora quiero estar solo -sale corriendo-

-vuelve!! -sale persiguiéndolo-

-que tierno!!!!!! -se cubrían la cara de la emoción-

-y ahora lo persigue!!! esto si que se esta poniendo tierno!! verdaderamente tierno!! Kyouya, te puedo preguntar algo?

-dime Renge...

-por las casualidades de la vida, en el instituto Ouran ¿tienen cámaras de seguridad en todo el campus?

-si las hay, están ubicadas por todas partes del campus

-y esas cámaras las podemos tomar de sus conexiones y conectarlas a una televisión gigante que la podemos poner en el club?!

-y para que quieres hacer esa estupidez!!! perderé una gran suma de dinero por hacer ese capricho tuyo...

-es para ver lo que harán los gemelos!! además...con lo que perderás luego lo ganaras hasta el cuádruple –mirada siniestra-

-ejem...cof cof... creo que iré a instalar esas cámaras...(se va buscar las conexiones de las cámaras)

-YES!!! –se emociona-

~en lo más oculto del laberinto de rosas~

-fin del laberinto-diablos!! termino el camino, tengo que salir de aquí antes de hikaru me...

-...encuentre... Kaoru, que te pasa? que hice algo malo? -estaba atrás de su hermano-

-que no me pasa nada... -no quería ver a su hermano-

-sabes que puedes confiar en mi -le acaricia el pelo a Kaoru-

Dime, que pasa? ahora no hay nadie que nos pueda interrumpir y también ya no hay lugar en donde te puedas ocultar de mi...

-hi...hikaru... -se sonrojo-

~desde el host club~

-clientas-Kyaahh!!!!!!! –todas babeando-

-que preciosidad!!! -estaba viendo la pantalla con las clientas-

-tenias razón Renge!! están llegando muchas clientas!!! -atendía a las clientas que llegaban-

-hay no...-veía la pantalla- esto no será nada bonito –empezándose a traumar-

-¿a que te refieres Haruhi?

-míralos, se están abrazando más de lo común... –seriamente-

-¿y que tiene eso? -miraba la pantalla-

-¡como tan idiota!!! -toma a tamaki y le cuenta que es lo que va a ocurrir- ahora entiendes por qué no será bonito?! –le frunce el seño y a la vez se apena-

-O-M-F-G... –tramado-cre...creo que me iré a tomar una siesta...buenas noches!! -se desmaya en un sillón-

~en lo más profundo del laberinto~

-¿y ahora dime, que te pasa? -abraza a su Kaoru por atrás-

-enserio, no me pasa nada -se queda quieto-

-confía en mi -su cara trataba de acercarse a la de Kaoru-

-ya te dije que no me pasa nada!!!!! -se negaba a mirarlo-

Hikaru se toma de las manos de Kaoru, y las apoya en el matorral de rosas, dando vuelta a su Kaoru y a la vez quedando frente a frente los dos

-ahora si Kaoru, dime que te pasa! no te voy a soltar hasta que me digas que mierda es lo que te pasa!!! –tomándose ahora muy en serio la situación-

-tenia su vista fija en hikaru y a la vez estaba en silencio-

-¡¿y bien?! que estas esperando? dime de una vez que te esta pasando??

-si te digo... te vas a enfurecer... –baja la cabeza-

-tu no puedes pensar por mi, yo no me podría enojar contigo... se entristece-

-¿estas seguro que quieres que te diga?

-por supuesto que quiero saber!! este día me he esta preocupando muchísimo por ti! porque mira, 1º me besaste, 2º tu colapsaste, 3º luego saliste corriendo y 4º no hiciste bien lo que habíamos ensayado para las clientas!! que te pasa?! eso me alarma mucho por qué tu no eres así!! además yo...

-interrumpe a su hermano-te amo!! eso es lo que me esta pasando!!! te amo y mucho!!!!

-cuek, pensaba que te había pasado algo malo pero nunca pensé que me dirías es –se rie- o no ya enserio que te pasa?? –le sonríe-

-y eso me pasa po IDIOTA, que te amo y no sabia como decírtelo

-Ah... eso explica el por qué no me querías ver a la cara...

-...el por qué colapse cuando estabas abrazando a Haruhi...

-...el por qué me besaste...

-...y el por qué de muchas cosas mas, pero supongo que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti... ya que a ti te gusta Haruhi... –se avergüenza-

-se acerca a la cara de Kaoru-cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que no me gusta que pienses por mi? ya que a Haruhi la quiero mucho!!! pero la conocí este año nomás... en cambio a ti te conozco toda la vida!! nacimos juntos... como no amarte!! -acerca sus labios a los de su hermano-

-hikaru... -besa a su hermano apasionadamente-

~en el salón principal~

-clientas -Kyaahh!!!!!!!! -todas pegadas en la pantalla-  
-te lo dije Kyouya!!! te lo dije!!!!! –súper emocionada porque tuvo por primera vez la razón-

-estamos ganando el cuádruplo de lo que tu predijiste Renge!!!!

-nos están invadiendo!!!!!! –asustado-

-¡¡¡y donde esta tamaki senpaii!!!

-se llevaron a Tama chan cuando las clientas hicieron "la ola"!!! {la ola=movimiento coordinado de brazos}

-¿y en donde habrá quedado ahora??

~en alguna parte del universo

-guau!!! que estuvo súper bueno el tutoo!!!! {tuto=sueño} -se estira y abre sus ojos- ¿que? do...donde estoy?? -observa el lugar y ve que hay un rió y ve a un hombre que se estaba viendo en el rió- oiga señor, me podría decir en donde estoy?

-no me hables!!! me estoy contemplando...{narciso = personaje de la mitología griega} -no miraba a tamaki-

-pero me podría decir en donde estoy específicamente...

-estas en el paraíso...

-¿a que se refiere señor?

-ven acá! ven, siéntate a mi lado....

-ok... -se sentó al lado de narciso-y ahora que??

-mira hay abajo! -le apunta para que se vea en el río- ¡¿no es hermoso?! -acariciaba su reflejo-

-se mira- pero si es mi... guauhh!!!!! que sexy soy!! –se enamora-

-narciso y tamaki-yo me amó!!!!!!!

~en lo más profundo del laberinto~

-los gemelos se seguían besando pero por falta de oxigeno tuvieron que detenerse -maldigo al oxigeno!!!-

-hi...hikaru, creo que no es correcto que lo "hagamos" aquí... –se preocupa-

-tonterías, todo lugar es perfecto! además nadie nos esta mirando… -empezó a besar el cuello de Kaoru-

-Hikaru... –excitado-

-ambos cayeron al pasto-

-estaba encima de su hermano- tu realmente me amas, no es asi?? –mira a Kaoru de una forma siniestra-

-claro que te amo!! más que nada en el mundo!!!!

-pues entonces demuéstramelo -le acaricia la cara a Kaoru-

-dime como te lo demuestro y lo haré!!!!

-empezó a desabrocharle la camisa a Kaoru-

-¿que...que me vas a hacer?

-me demostraras cuanto es lo que me amas...-con la camisa de Kaoru desabrochada, empezó a a besar y a lamer desde el cuello para abajo-

Cuando los gemelos estaban sin camisa, hikaru con una mano le acariciaba el pecho a Kaoru y con la otra le empezó a desabrochar el pantalón a Kaoru

-lo que me harás es un juego nuevo, verdad? -jadeaba-

-si, y el juego se llama, "demostrando a tu hermano cuando es que lo amas" -cuando ya le tenia el pantalón desabrochado a su hermano le empezó a meter la mano en el bóxer de su hermano-ahora Kaoru...recuerda que con el juego que vamos a hacer ahora, no quiero que se lo cuentes a nadie! quiero que sea un secreto entre los dos bueno?

-esta bien Hi...Hikaru...

-ese es mi Kaoru –le sonríe-

-Hikaru... -besa apasionadamente a su hikaru-

y empezó el "juego", Kaoru introdujo su lengua en la boca de hikaru y se puso a jugar con la lengua de su hermano,¡era un momento inolvidable para los dos!

-te adoro Kaoru, nunca pensé que tu besaras tan bien!! me alegra eso le acariciaba el pelo a su hermano-

-y tu que sabes sobre besar?? –asombrado-

-ammh....etto nee....-ignoro lo que le dijo Kaoru y lo beso otra vez-

Hikaru empezó a lamer el cuello de su hermano, luego bajo al pecho suavemente y luego tomo a Kaoru de su trasero y lo acomodo correctamente encima de él

-ahora escucha Kaoru...-súper excitado-

-¡¿me va a doler cierto?! -gemía-

-¡¡pues claro!! si no duele no sirve!! -estaba posicionando a su hermano para el acto siguiente- ¿estas listo?

-s...si...-estaba un poco nervioso por lo que le iba a hacer-

-bien... ahora respira profundo...

Hikaru toma a su hermano de una forma muy sensual, lo posiciono de una forma fácil para que no sufriera tanto Kaoru y lo empezó a penetrar lentamente y suavemente-

-cuando empezó a sentir que hikaru lo penetraba se puso a gemir instantáneamente-hi...hikaru... me esta....me esta doliendo mucho... puedes ir mas lentamente si??

-bueno, pero respira profundamente bueno?? -iba a repetir-

-Ooh...oh...Aahh!!! –gemia-me duele!! y ya respire profundamente!!!  
-al decirte que respiraras, también me refería que relajaras tus músculos, idiota... -empezó a repetir-

En lo más profundo del laberinto se hallaban dos gemelos que estaban teniendo sexo anal tendidos en el pasto, al principio a Kaoru no le gustaba lo que hikaru le estaba haciendo, pero después adoraba cada segundo que tenia sexo con su hermano por qué sentía como ellos eran uno

-Hi...Hikaru, me duele mucho!! -se mordía la mano-te puedes detener un segundo??

-¿¿quiere que me detenga?? -estaba deteniéndose pero...-

-¡¡¡¡no!!! no te detengas...sigue!! sigue!!! –muy excitado-

-hehe no...-se detiene-

-protestando- oye!! te dije que...

-le cubre la boca con su dedo índice-solo relájate diño hentai...-le guiña un ojo-

Hikaru empezó a besar y a lamer todo el cuerpo de Kaoru, luego bajo a la entre pierna y lentamente se supo a lamer la punta, luego besaba tiernamente el resto, pero se decidió a introducir todo el miembro masculino de Kaoru en su boca

-súper excitado-Ooh...hi...hikaru!!! de...detente!! no quiero erectar en tu boca!!!!! –se apena-

-mira a Kaoru y le pone una sonrisa desafiante-

-¿no lo harás o si? no lo harás o si??!! se empezó a excitar más por qué hikaru le empezó a morder su miembro-Hikaru!!!!! detente!!!!!! -se excito tanto por eso que le erecto en la boca de hikaru- Ah!!! hikaru!! lo siento!!!! –se avergonzó-

-le sonreía tiernamente-

-ahora vota ese esperma... no lo puedes retener mucho en tu boca....

-le guiño un ojo y se trago el esperma de Kaoru-

-CTM!!! eso no es normal!!!!!! –sorprendido y un poco asqueado-

-saca el miembro de Kaoru de su boca- claro que es normal, ya que tu esperma es tuyo, y tu me perteneces solo a mi...-le derramaba esperma de Kaoru por al rededor de su boca-

-y tu eres mío y no te compartiré con nadie en este mundo...-besa a su hikaru aunque este derramando esperma de su boca-

nunca pensé que hikaru me iba a amar tanto como yo a él, y yo tanto escándalo que forme, que entupido fui, bueno, lo que importa es que él me ama y yo a el (pensamiento de Kaoru)

así que Kaoru me amaba...mish!! como es la linda vida :3 bueno...pero lo que me importa es que no le paso nada malo :D (pensamiento de hikaru) {idiotaa!! xDDD}

Cuando los gemelos dejaron de tener sexo ambos se tendieron en el pasto

-abrazado de hikaru-hikaru...te amo...vamos a estar siempre juntos, verdad?

-por supuesto Kaoru, siempre lo estaremos -le acaricia el pelo a Kaoru-

-mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de algo curioso- oye hikaru... mira lo que hay allá arriba...-le apunta donde-

-¿que será? -mira más cuidadosamente- mierda!!!!! ya se que es... –horrorizado-

-¡¿que es?! -ve que su hermano estaba súper urgido-

-son cámaras de seguridad... -estaba por explotar de lo rojo que estaba-

-y tu crees que esas cámaras nos estuvieron firmando cuando tu y yo... tu sabes... –se preocupa-

-espero a que no... -se levanta del pasto y se sube los pantalones-... pero mejor vistámonos y vallamos al salón principal antes de que empiecen a sospechar algo...-se empezó a vestir-

-tienes razón... -se levanta del pasto y se viste-

~en el salón principal~

-todas las clientas-OMFG!!!!!! Aaahh!!!!!!! -todas súper excitadas por lo ocurrido-

-se venden doujinshis sobre las relaciones sexuales de los gemelos Hitachiin!!!! -alzaba los doujinshis para que los vean-

-todas las clientas-Kyaahh!!!!! -compran todos los doujinshis-

-cuando no le quedaban doujinshis-ahora se venden camisetas!!!!!

-todas las clientas las compran y se las ponen enseguida-

-ejem... -con tono de superioridad- se venden CD con todo lo que ocurrió en el laberinto de rosas... y sin CENSURA alguna....

-todas las clientas-yo quiero!!! yo quiero!!!! -se vendieron como pan caliente- guauhh!!!!! -miran el CD y se dan cuenta que en la portada había un collage de todos los besos de los gemelos-

~entran los gemelos al salón principal~

-menos mal que no te paso nada malo Kaoru -despeina a Kaoru-

-Hi...Hikaru!! mi pelo... -se ordena el pelo y pone una carita tiernamente enojada-

-hehe te quiero Kaoru -abraza a Kaoru-

-yo también te quiero hikaru... -se sonroja-

Todas las clientas los quedan mirando de una forma muy sorprendidas pero a la vez estaban todas muy sonrojadas

-se miran-que paso? por qué nos miran así??

-clienta rompe hielo-Kyaahh!!! me firman mi CD!!! -corre donde los gemelos con su CD en alto-

-otra clienta-y me firman a mi doujinshi!!!!

-y otra clienta-y a mi camiseta!!!!!

Una multitud de clientas corrieron donde los gemelos pidiendo que si les firmaban sus doujinshis, CD y camisetas

-pero que esta pasando aquí?? -tenían a todas las clientas amontonadas alrededor de ellos dos-

-llega- haber damas, podrían formar una fila, la firma de cada uno de ellos dos costara $5, esta bien?  
-todas las clientas- ya!! -forman inmediatamente la fila pero igual estaban desorganizadas por la emoción que tenían-

Los gemelos se pusieron a firmar todos los CD, doujinshis y las camisetas, pero se dieron cuenta de algo curioso que tenían todas esas cosas... que en la portada de esas cosas estaban ellos cuando se estaban besando, y querían saber que era lo que contenía esas cosas de ellos dos -se estaban urgiendo mucho-

-uuf... ya terminamos... -súper agotados-

-la ultima clienta- gracias!!! -se fue corriendo, pero se le callo su doujinshi de los gemelos-

-oye!!! se te callo tu... -estaba tan lejos que no los podía escuchar-{que rápida!! xDDD} aaahh....olvídalo...

-bueno, por lo menos tenemos un doujinshi...-lo recoge del piso- veamos de que se trata...-lo abre y se pone a leer-haber...y luego hikaru tomo cuidadosamente a Kaoru y luego...-cambia la pagina y ve una imagen muy explicita- OMFG...-colapso- ka...Kaoru...

-que pasa hikaru

-lee esta mierda... -se lo entrega-

-veamos...-abre el doujinshi y se pone a leer-que tiene de traumante...haber...luego Kaoru se excito tanto que erecto manos y boca a hikaru, luego beso a su hermano aunque estuviera derramando esperma de Kaoru de su boca...-cierra el doujinshi y luego mira a hikaru- Hikaru...¡¿que vamos a hacer?! nos pillaron!!!

Hikaru toma con mucha ira el doujinshi con una mano, y con la otra toma la mano de Kaoru y va enfurecido donde Kyouya y Renge

-enfurecido- Kyouya senpaii!!!! vengo a reclamarle algo!!

-de lo mas calmado-yo también les tengo un reclamo, pues veras... cuando ustedes dos se fueron de una manera muy imprudente dijeron a varias clientas sin un servicio solicitado, haciendo que halla una gran perdida de dinero...

-pero no tenían porque vender esas cosas de nosotros, y mucho menos sin nuestro permiso... –frunce el seño-

-no tenia por qué pedirles permiso a los dos, por qué teníamos que reponer todo el dinero perdido, y la buena noticia es que si repusimos el dinero –sonríe maliciosamente-

-además... que nos les gusto el doujinshi que les dedique a los dos –sonríe inocentemente-

-¡¡no!! odiamos las cosas raras que tu haces... entupida otaku

-malos!!!! son muy malos conmigo!!!!!

-malditos sean ustedes dos!!!! –enojados-

-se que esto sonara un poco imprudente pero... ¿cuando harán la segunda ronda? -sonrisa maliciosa-

Todas las clientas se asomaron en la puerta, todas emocionadas para ver que respuesta iban a dar los gemelos

-clienta A, susurro-¿que crees que digan?

-clienta B, susurro- espero a que digan que si!!!! –baboseando-

-clienta C, susurro- fue muy excitante lo que ocurrió!!!!

-clienta D, susurro- si!!!! si que lo fue!!!! –aun emocionada-

-todas las clientas, susurro que parecía mas un grito- por favor!!! digan que si!!! queremos ver la segunda ronda!!!!!

Lo ultimo se escucho súper fuerte por todo el salón

-ven...hasta su publico se lo pide...

-todas las clientas-por favor!!! digan que si!!!!!!

-no... no lo haremos nunca mas... solo haremos nuestra rutina de siempre que le hacemos a las clientas... y si no les gusta...ahí con ustedes -se van-

-pucha... lo siento damas, pero no se podrá hacer la segunda ronda... si quieren se pueden retirar...

-todas las clientas-esta bien... (se van todas)

Cuando no estaban los gemelos ni las clientas

-ejem... Renge...

-dime Kyouya

-tienes alguna idea de como veremos la segunda ronda?

-si!!! claro que la tengo!!!! por qué??

-pues... te doy toda mi autorización para que la puedas hacer...

-Kyaahh!!! enserio?!

-si, es enserio

-genial!!!!! empiezo ahora mismo!!!!! -se va corriendo-

-se sienta al lado de Kyouya- Kyo chan... no crees que primero le tienes que preguntar a hika chan y a kao chan con lo que vas a hacer con Renge chan??

-no tengo por qué preguntarle a nadie con lo que quiero hacer a beneficio del host club, Hanni senpaii...

-se sienta al otro lado de Kyouya-no crees que con lo que harás será muy imprudente en la privacidad de hikaru y Kaoru?  
-cierto Takashi que con lo que hará Kyo chan será muy feo para Hika chan y Kao chan??  
-si... -sin emociones como siempre-

-vez! hasta Takashi dije que iba a hacer feo con lo vas a hacer!!!

-se levanta del sillón-saben algo... yo no tengo que darle a nadie una explicación, así que con su permiso... otro día discutiremos este tema... -se va-

-Aaahh... –suspiro-

-cuando será el día que cambie Kyouya senpaii? –algo molesta-

-cuando en la vida el dinero no tenga importancia –sonríe-

-que tierno eres Hanni senpaii -abraza a Hanni- {envidia esto tamaki!! xDDD} quieres comer pastel, Hanni senpaii?

-ya!!! buena idea!!!-se levanta del sillón emocionado- Takashi!! tu también ven a comer pastel!!!! -toma a Mori de la mano y se lo lleva-

~en uno de los pasillos del instituto ouran~

-ammh... Hikaru?

-dime Kaoru...

-emmh... pues... te quiero preguntar algo...

-dime con CONFIANZA, que es lo que te pasa?

-pues.... quería saber que si enserio no íbamos a hacer mas el tu ya sabes que...

-Ahhh... parece que te gusto, no es así?? –le sonríe-

-no!!! no es que me halla gustado!!, bueno, si me gusto!!! pero no!!! no es eso...

-entonces... quieres decir que...

-es que en esos momentos, yo me sentía muy feliz!! en tan solo saber de que fue un momento en que los dos nos amábamos mutuamente... eso... –se pone rojo-

-hehe... además de que saliste igual de maldadoso que yo, saliste con una pequeña dosis mas de ternura -abraza a Kaoru-

-abrazaba a su hermano- {que tierno!!!! *o*}

-toma de la mano a Kaoru-bueno... como me gusto tu carita de sufrimiento, esta noche haremos nuestra segunda ronda pero esta vez... será nuestro secretito -le guiña un ojo-

-esta vez no habrás cámara, cierto??

-no... no las habrán...

-que bueno... así tendremos mas privacidad y tranquilidad

-si!!! -toma de la mano a Kaoru y se lo lleva corriendo-

-por qué vamos corriendo Hikaru!!! -se iba corriendo tomado de la mano de Hikaru-

-quiero llegar más rápido a casa para estar mas tiempo junto a ti!!!! (le sonríe dulcemente haciendo que Kaoru se sonroje)

-Hikaru...-se detiene bruscamente-

-que pasa?? -mira a Kaoru-

-abraza a Hikaru y lo besa apasionadamente-no me pasa nada, solo se que estoy enamorado… ahora vamos!!!! -toma otra vez a hikaru de la mano y se van corriendo-

-bueno... ahora los gemelos se adoran mutuamente y no lo pueden evitar, ahora en sus rutinas para las clientas se besan de lo mas normal...y si quieren saber que paso con Tamaki y la segunda ronda de los gemelos pues….se los dejo en encargo a sus imaginaciones perturbadas con YAOI hehe… espero que me dejen reviews…gracias por leer mi fiic .3.-


End file.
